


Femslash February 2021

by OrbitOfTheMonth



Category: EVERGLOW (Band), ITZY (Band), IZONE (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EVERGLOW Ensemble - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, I'll add more tags as i go, No Angst, One Shot Collection, Swearing, kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbitOfTheMonth/pseuds/OrbitOfTheMonth
Summary: A bunch of non-connected one shots of your favorite K-pop girls.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Kang Hyewon/Kwon Eunbi, Kim Sihyeon/Wang Yiren, Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Yuna, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 29





	1. Meows and Barks (LOONA - 2jin)

Hyunjin meows a lot, Heejin knows this, but she loves her anyway. She meows and barks whenever she wants something and back then she really didn’t understand what her girlfriend wanted. But now, she could say that she was a master at speaking Hyunjin.

She’s currently typing away on her laptop, working on an essay that was due in a week when she heard a small “Aeong” from the corner of their shared apartment. She looked to her girlfriend who buried herself into the corner, a habit that she noticed when they first moved in together, thinking about how cute she was.

“What’s wrong, Hyun?” 

“Aeong~” The girl in the corner brought her head up from her bread plushy and looked at Heejin.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be right back.” Setting her laptop on the bed she got up, stretched a bit and went to the kitchen.

Looking through the cupboards, she pulled two packs of croissants out and placed them on a plate. Walking over to the fridge, she grabbed ice and milk to make coffees for the two of them. Going to the coffee machine, she put coffee grounds in and waited for it to finish up.

As she leaned on the kitchen counter, she got surprised when someone hugged her from behind. Realizing it was her girlfriend, she warmed up to her touch and turned around.

“Hey, Hyun.” She said, snuggling into her girlfriend’s next.

“Woof, woof.” Hyunjin replied with tiny bark as she snuggled into the shorter girl.

The coffee soon finished brewing and Heejin finished prepping their food. After they finished eating and cleaning the dishes, they went back to their room. Heejin saved her essay and played a random show on Netflix.

Soon enough Hyunjin fell asleep on her chest and was releasing soft purrs. Heejin wouldn’t want it any other way. Even if her girlfriend only meowed and barked for the rest of her life, she would be happy since she was so in love with the girl. 


	2. It Was Worth It (LOONA - HyeRim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yerim and Hyejoo skip school to go to a cafe.

“Hyejoo, come on~ Have some fun~” Yerim whined to the younger girl.

Looking mildly annoyed, Hyejoo looked at the girl before speaking, “Yerim, we are gonna get in trouble for this.”

Not taking no for an answer, the Yerim whined again, “Come on~ Please, we won’t have a chance like this again after we debut.”

Caving in since the older started giving her puppy eyes, she agreed, “Okay, okay, let’s get off at the next stop and go to the dog cafe.”

Yerim was now bouncing up and down on her seat from excitement. They reached their destination and got off. Making their way to the cafe, they were talking about random stuff, some about their upcoming debut, classes they were taking and other random stuff that happened in the dorm recently.

When they entered the cafe they were greeted with two adorable puppies, picking them up to give them pats on their heads. After a while they went to the counter to order their drinks, the barista started making their drinks, and they went to a nearby table.

“You know we’re gonna get an earful from the principal, right?” Hyejoo asked as soon as they got their drinks.

“Yeah, but Jungeun, Sooyoung and Haseul unnie might be worse.” Yerim said as she was petting a puppy.

“Yeah. We’re gonna die.”

The two had a good time at the cafe and went to the arcade afterwards. The day was really fun, and they became closer, I mean closer than they already were. Honestly, they are gonna definitely die the next day, but at least they had fun.

-x-x-x-x-

The moment they got to their school, they were immediately called into the principal’s office. When they entered, they were both told to sit down, and the principal glared at them.

“Why were you two not at school yesterday?” He asked sternly as he sat back down on his desk and folded his hands on top.

Knowing the two of them couldn’t lie, they came clean, which led to them getting scolded for an hour before class started. But one sentence made their blood run cold, it was; “I’m going to tell your company.”

To be honest, the company wasn’t gonna scold them that badly since some older members, Heejin and Hyunjin, pulled stuff like this before. But they were worried about the earful from the leader line.

Oh well, I guess it was worth it.


	3. Gamer Girlfriend Things (IZ*ONE - ChaeKkura & LOONA - HyeWon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to cheer your girlfriends up after a bad game.

If there’s one thing about having a gamer girlfriend is that you have to deal with their outbursts, Chaeyeon and Chaewon knew this all too well.

Both of them are currently laying on the couch in Sakura’s game room as Hyejoo and Sakura were playing League of Legends and yelling vulgarities at their teammates who kept dying on them.

“Darius! If you keep going head first without thinking, of course you’re gonna fucking die! Think before you attack, dumbass!” Hyejoo shouted at her teammate, who kept going in with no backup and continued dying.

“Isn’t the tank supposed to be, ya know, tanky?! Why the hell do you keep dying Leona!!!” Sakura now exclaimed since her champion, Ahri, died because her backup failed to do her job.

“Yo, Ahri, back me up. Let’s just go take bot lane together.” Hyejoo suggested and Sakura agreed as soon as both of their champions revived, they started to not care about the three dumbasses who were their teammates and focused on clearing bot lane. Through all the stress the thirty-minute game caused them, they at least won with both Miss Fortune and Ahri carrying.

“You guys are fucking shit, I’m signing out.” Hyejoo slammed her headphones onto the desk and let out an angry grunt as Sakura did the same.

Chaeyeon looked up from her phone and looked at the small fairy-like girl, “We should probably calm them down…”

  
  
“Yeah.” Chaewon replied as she sat up and started getting up, Chaeyeon following soon after.

Both Hyejoo and Sakura were still arguing over the events of their game, till Chaewon plopped herself down on Hyejoo’s lap and Chaeyeon hugged Sakura from behind, the older girl’s chair getting in the way from hugging her properly.

Both of the gamers were shocked and calmed down quickly and just melted into their respective girlfriends’ touch. It was quiet for a few minutes' till Chaeyeon spoke up, “Let’s just watch a movie or something, okay?” 

The two nodded and sat down on the couch and Chaewon put on a random movie that they probably won’t pay attention to, since both Chae’s will probably just listen to their girlfriends rant about their game.

But still they love them, even if they take their video games too seriously sometimes...


	4. I'm Tough! I swear! (IZ*ONE - KangBi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyewon keeps saying that she's tough, Eunbi thinks otherwise. Let's also add a puppy for good measure.

Hyewon’s tough, she swears on it! But sadly her girlfriend, Eunbi, didn’t share the same sentiment. Whenever she would say she’s tough and brave, her girlfriend would just laugh her ass off at her, always teasing her and making fun of the fact that she thought she could be. Naturally, the younger girl got annoyed whenever she got like this. Usually, she’d just whine and annoy Eunbi to where the older would cuddle and baby her. 

“Why do you always laugh at me when I try to say I’m tough, Eun?” Hyewon asked when they were on their way back from going out with their friends.

Just as Eunbi was about to answer the cake lover, a puppy was walking by and since its ears were huge, he ended up tripping on them. Next thing you know, Hyewon started crying over the poor puppy. Walking over to the dog, she helped him stand up and went back to her girlfriend, still sniffling.

“Why are you crying? Come here.” Now making grabby gestures towards the younger, she leaned over to hug the crying girl and help her calm down. It took a few minutes, but soon Hyewon was alright and they continued walking back to their place.

“You never answered my question…”

“Oh, we’re still on that? Okay, you want to know why I always laugh or tease you when you say you’re tough?” Hyewon nodded and Eunbi continued, “It’s because you’re the softest person I know. You’re the one who ends up snuggling into me when we watch horror movies, you’re the one who whines whenever she’s hungry and acts all cute and you cry over simple things, like that dog that tripped a few minutes ago.” Eunbi explained and side hugged the other girl and held her close.

“Hey, Eun?” 

“Yeah, Won?”

“The dog’s still following us.” 

Looking behind themselves, they saw the puppy was indeed following them and looking at them expectantly. Soon enough he approached Hyewon and started asking for head pats.

“Eunbi… I think this little guy's a stray, can we take him home please?” Hyewon begged her girlfriend with her puppy dog eyes.

The older was really weak to that, so she just agreed and watched her girlfriend pick up the puppy, literally bouncing with excitement. They both stopped at a pet store that was near their place, so they bought a bunch of things for the puppy.

Eunbi was looking at food for the puppy while Hyewon was looking for stuff like a leash and collar and toys. Happy with what they chose, they went to the cashier to pay for everything. The cashier looked around their age and let the puppy sit by the counter as she rang the items up, even occasionally barking at the puppy to keep it entertained. 

“By the way, since you guys are buying a collar, I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to get the name tag engraved here. We have a machine for it and everything, it’s just an added ten dollars.”

“We’d love to, but we don’t have a name for the puppy yet.” Eunbi mentioned as she looked at the small animal in front of her.

“May I suggest something? What about… Luna?” The cashier suggested as she noticed the crescent-shaped white mark on the animal's hind leg.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect. Luna it is then!”

-x-x-x-x-

After finishing up at the pet store, they went home and settled on watching a movie and playing with Luna. Okay, so maybe Hyewon isn’t the tough girlfriend she thinks she is but at least she’s a fluffy one that Eunbi absolutely adores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a dog named Luna so this was an excuse to put her in. But I don't have a girlfriend tho...


	5. Is That My Hoodie? (Everglow - YiYeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sihyeon's trying to find her hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update for the last few days lol. I'll add the other chapters later today and maybe some tomorrow.

“Hey, Mia, have you seen my hoodie anywhere?” 

Mia looked up from her position on the couch to look at the older member, “Which hoodie are you talking about, unnie?” 

“The black one with the bunny on the front.” The older answered, looking all over the couch, flipping over the cushions and such.

The younger was currently thinking if she’d seen it, but her memory was coming up blank, “Haven’t seen it anywhere. Have you asked the other members by any chance?” 

“Yeah, I already did… Well, except Yiren and Jiwon cause they’re not in the dorm right now.” 

“Just ask your girlfriend when she gets back and not worry too much about it, it’s not like clothes can disappear just like that, plus for all you know she’s wearing it.” Mia said as she once again got comfortable on the couch.

Nodding with what the younger said, she relaxed a bit and sat down on the couch next to the younger girl, “What are you watching?”

“Bridgerton, but it’s corny as hell…”

“Then why don’t you change it?” Sihyeon asked as she grabbed one of the throw pillows and put it in her lap.

“Because I’m lazy, and the remotes all the way over there.” She said pointing to the edge of the coffee table that was out of reach of the two girls.

“Fair enough, fair enough.”

-x-x-x-x-

The two ended up falling asleep on the couch and it was around five o’clock when they woke up from their nap. Grumbling as they sat up from their uncomfortable position, they looked to see who was waking them up. It was just Jiwon and Yiren.

“Seriously, it’s bad to sleep on the couch, especially in that position. Go to bed if you’re gonna sleep.” Jiwon said as she looked at the two on the couch with her hands on her hips.

Yiren, on the other hand, merely nodded along with what her unnie said, “Sihyeon unnie, c’mon let’s go to bed already, it’s late and you’ll have back pain if you still sleep there.”

The two on the couch just grumbled again, and they stood up and followed their specific girlfriends to their rooms. Sihyeon still walking sluggishly, she finally remembered what she was going to ask her girlfriend.

“Hey, PomPom, have you seen my hoodie anywhere?”

“Which one?”

“The black one with the bun- Wait a minute, is that my hoodie?” Sihyeon asked as she looked at the top that her girlfriend was wearing.

Yiren blushed at the fact that she was caught, “N-no…”  
  


“Aww, that’s adorable. C’mere let me hug you.” The older opened her arms and the younger girl hugged her girlfriend and they just stood there for a while. “If you want one of my hoodies, just ask me, okay? I was going insane looking for it earlier.” 

Hearing a small ‘okay’ she smiled and continued to hug Yiren. They would’ve stayed like that longer if not for another member interrupting them.

“Hey, lovebirds! You just gonna stay there all night or what?” Aisha asked as she peeked out of her and Yiren’s shared room. “Actually, y’know what, Mia unnie’s definitely gonna stay with Jiwon unnie tonight so I’ll just stay in Onda’s room. Yiren, Sihyeon, keep it PG.” She said as she grabbed her pillow and moved to the middle room.

The couple were now blushing at what the tallest member said, “Well, at least we can cuddle now…” Sihyeon said as they went inside of the room.


	6. I Can't Sleep (ITZY - ChaerYu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna can't sleep and Chaeryeon just so happens to have a solution.

Everyone’s asleep in the dorm. Well, everybody except for Yuna, that is. The maknae doesn’t really know  _ why  _ she’s having trouble sleeping, all she knows is that it’s been plaguing her for the past week or two. She doesn’t know what’s wrong though, nothing’s wrong within the group, there are no stressful promotions happening and nothing’s going on with school. So what gives?

Honestly, she’s tired,  _ really  _ tired. She’s already tried every remedy to fall asleep easily, from sleeping in total darkness to listening to Mozart and other classics at night. Nevertheless, sleep isn’t coming. Just when she was ready to settle down in the kitchen for another sleepless night of binge watching random shows, someone showed up to help her escape from boredom.

“Yuna-yah? What are you doing up, it’s like 2am…” Chaeryeong came walking into the living room, rubbing her eyes, clearly having just woken up.

Looking over to her unnie from her position on the couch, Yuna spoke up, “I can’t sleep. I haven’t been sleeping well for the past week, so I just stay here and watch anything that seems interesting.”

“You realize that that is really unhealthy, right?” The older grabbed a glass of water and sat next to the exhausted maknae.

Nodding ‘yes’ the two just sit there for a while, Yuna watching the show and Chaeryeong sitting beside her drinking her water. The two sat comfortably and let the sounds of the drama play in the background, the two of them not really paying attention to it.

“Well, I’m going back to sleep… Actually, Yuna, do you wanna join me?”

“Hmm, why?”

“Well, whenever I used to have trouble sleeping back at home, either Chaeyeon unnie or Chaemin would usually stay with me and that helps. Maybe it could help with you too, I don’t know…” She says as she makes her way back to her room.

After listening to her unnie’s words, she follows her back to the door and knocks before going in. She notices that the room is very tidy, typical Chaeryeong if you ask her, and that the older is sitting on her bed fiddling with her hoodie. Soon enough, they lay down and are comfortable, Chaeryeong quickly falls asleep and so does Yuna. 

She has to admit that this is the nicest night she’s ever had. Maybe she should spend nights at her unnie’s room more often, if the older doesn’t mind, of course.


	7. Bruises and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejoo comes home beat up from work, Chaewon's there to patch her up.

Chaewon swears that she’s gonna kick Hyejoo to the curb one day, she swears on it. I mean, don’t get her wrong; she finds it attractive whenever her girlfriend fights someone to defend Yerim or one of their other friends, or when some customer gets aggressive at the bar she works at as a bouncer. But she still gets really concerned when the younger comes home with bruises and some blood around her nose or mouth.

-x-x-x-x-

It’s another one of those nights where Chaewon is patching Hyejoo up, again. The younger explained earlier that some guy at the bar was getting kicked out for being rude and aggressive, and he ended up starting a fight that took three people to stop. Basically, it was a mess. 

“You know I get really worried when you come home like this, right?” Chaewon was taking care of a gash on Hyejoo’s cheekbone when she spoke.

Humming to acknowledge she heard it, Hyejoo brushed a stray hair from her girlfriend’s face and tucked it behind her ear. “I know you do, but it’s still my job. But if it really worries you, I can try finding a different job or something…”

“No, no, no, you don’t have to look for another job. I just want to make sure that you know what you're doing, okay? I don’t want a call at midnight saying that my girlfriend’s at the hospital.” 

“I promise it won’t get to that point. It will  _ never  _ get to that point.” Hyejoo said firmly, looking at Chaewon dead in the eyes.

“I’ll keep you to your word, now take off your shirt so I can see what the full damage is.” Getting off the taller girl’s lap, she sat next to her on the couch.

Hyejoo listened and took it off carefully, only wincing a little because of the amount of stress that was put on her body a few hours ago. Chaewon noted that there was excessive bruising, the most the younger has ever come home with, Hyejoo would be really sore tomorrow because of this. Hugging her girlfriend carefully to not hurt her, Chaewon smacked her in the head weakly.

“What was that for?” Hyejoo whined as she rubbed the spot on her head where Chaewon smacked her.

“For getting hurt this much! Hye, never get to this point where your entire upper body is covered in bruises.”

“Yes, ma’am, now can you please finish patching me up? I want kisses…”

“Okay, you big baby.” Kissing the younger girl softly, she went back to what she was doing and grabbed some ice from the freezer to put on the girl’s side.

Hyejoo may get hurt a lot, but Chaewon’s always gonna patch her up after everything.


End file.
